A Beautiful Liar
by Hrayane
Summary: Hinata sabia que a felicidade é uma das coisas mais preciosas na vida e ela não mediria esforços para conseguir ser feliz. E sua felicidade era ele: Sasuke Uchiha.


_How can I decide what's right?_

 _When you're clouding up my mind*_

Uma mulher de cabelos rosados corria sem ser percebida em direção a uma das várias pracinhas que existiam naquela enorme cidade.

Apressou ainda mais o passo quando o medo de não chegar a tempo a atingiu. Ela precisava encontrar aquela pessoa, a mulher que até um dia atrás chegou a chamar de amiga. No meio de todas aquelas crianças que corriam, Sakura forçou seus olhos para conseguir enxergar a mulher que estava sentada em um dos bancos daquele local. Assim que constatou que aquela era mesmo a mulher que procurava, seu corpo enrijeceu, suas suspeitas não estavam erradas pelo visto.

— Parece que consegui te encontrar Hinata. - Sakura não conseguiu ver o sorriso que Hinata abriu ao escutar sua voz. A morena mantinha a cabeça baixa, concentrada em um livro, e o elegante chapéu preto que a mesma usava atrapalhava a visão do bonito sorriso que ela continha.

— Sakura. Sabia que viria, mas ainda não sei no que posso lhe ser útil.

— Eu tive o pior dia da minha vida, uma dor enorme, a apenas três dias atrás. – Continuou, ignorando o fato de Hinata já saber que ela estaria ali, mesmo sem ter contado para ninguém – O dia em que perdi meu melhor amigo e você, o seu marido. Hinata finalmente levantou o rosto do seu livro, encontrando o olhar de Sakura pela primeira vez naquele dia, sua face não demonstrava emoção alguma. Mas a beleza ainda estava lá, uma beleza que era mortal.

"Era uma noite normal de quarta-feira em todos os locais daquela cidade. Menos naquela rua, nas quais várias luzes brilhavam em frente de uma casa, onde várias pessoas estavam acumuladas.

A menos de 1 hora, ocorria uma festa de despedida na mansão Uzumaki, onde toda as famílias importantes da cidade foram reunidas. Aquela seria a maior festa do ano, mas acabou de forma brusca. E agora, onde antes apenas as luzes da festa brilhavam, as luzes da ambulância e do carro da polícia também brilhavam.

Uzumaki Naruto havia sido assassinado.

— Homicidio doloso. - suspirou um policial que entrava no local do crime. Uma mulher chorava desesperadamente enquanto se agarrava ao corpo do marido, que estava no chão da biblioteca. – Por favor senhora, afaste-se, nós precisamos levar o corpo para exames e talvez assim podermos encontrar o culpado dessa barbaridade.

A mulher o ignorou completamente. O velho policial respirou fundo e olhou pela enorme janela, onde viu que vários convidados curiosos ainda se encontravam no jardim. Alguns policiais tentavam conter a Haruno e o Uchiha que pareciam desesperados para entrar.

— Por que a senhora não acompanha o detetive Gaara e toma um pouco de água para se acalmar? – Tentou novamente.

Pareceu surtir efeito, pois logo em seguida, Hinata, com os olhos inchados buscou o detetive com os olhos, logo o achando em frente a porta. Suspirou e seguiu o detetive para a cozinha sem se importar com o sangue que manchava sua roupa. O detetive apenas observava a situação silenciosamente, esperando o momento certo para falar. Observou quando a mulher pegou um copo d'água e como a sua mão tremia ao tentar beber.

Ela parecia estar realmente nervosa com tudo aquilo. O longo cabelo negro azulado da mulher caia por seu rosto e seus exóticos olhos estavam inchados. Qualquer um que visse tal cena, não diria que aquela era Uzumaki Hinata, uma das mulheres mais bonitas e radiantes da cidade, consequentemente, uma das mais invejadas.

Ali estava um crime interessante, com a cidade inteira como testemunha e também, como suspeitos, todos daquela cidade tinha um motivo para querer acabar com a felicidade de Naruto. Afinal, ele tinha tudo, fortuna, beleza e uma bela esposa. Gaara voltou sua atenção a mulher que olhava para um ponto fixo no chão, sem querer ele suspirou, aquela mulher conseguia ser bonita até naquele estado.

— Mrs. Hinata, já se sente um pouco melhor? – A pergunta escapou naquele silêncio mortal. Com um sussurro frio, a morena confirmou, o que incentivou Gaara a continuar

– Sei que não é o momento certo para perguntas, mas as investigações para descobrir o assassino do seu marido tem que começar imediatamente. Então, você imagina quem poderia ter cometido esse crime?

— N-não, aparentemente, Naruto era muito adorado por todos. Mas talvez a fortuna dele tenha atraído i-inimigos.

— Você pode ter razão. É a suspeita mais provável por enquanto. Vamos levar o corpo para examinar e ver se descobrimos pistas, em seguida entrevistaremos todos que estavam na festa no momento. Mas primeiro, precisamos do seu depoimento, poderia nos acompanhar?

Hinata suspirou, como se quisesse que aquele momento nunca chegasse. O ruivo entendeu perfeitamente, ela parecia cansada fisicamente e emocionalmente.

— Claro, só trocarei essa roupa e avisarei aos amigos e familiares dele.

— Você tem meia hora.

A mulher por um momento franziu a testa irritada, por um momento tão rápido que uma pessoa normal não perceberia, mas Gaara foi treinado para ser observador e saber ler feições faceais, por isso no mesmo instante que percebeu tal ato, percebeu também que ela não gostava de receber ordens. Novamente observou, observou enquanto ela ia em direção ao quarto, e em 15 minutos ela voltou e foi em direção a porta. Seria melhor, se ela não tivesse a aberto.

" -*-*-*-

— Lembro bem daquele dia, afinal faz apenas 3 dias. Mas posso lhe garantir Sakura, mesmo se já se tivesse passado 3 séculos, eu nunca esquecerei.

— No dia seguinte, todos já sabiam do assassinato e todos ficaram chocados, mas quem não ficaria? O casal que parecia viver num conto de fadas de repente tem um final trágico. Mas todos que eram mais próximos de vocês, sabiam que vocês apenas "pareciam", era realmente um relacionamento de aparências.

Hinata tranquilamente colocou suas luvas de renda sobre o livro e passou as mãos por seu vestido preto como se quisesse desamassar. Seus olhos brilharam de ansiedade, uma ansiedade que Sakura não entendeu.

— Onde está querendo chegar, Sakura?

Nem o mínimo tom de preocupação em sua voz e isso estava irritando a rosada, que queria entender como ela conseguia ficar tão tranquila mentindo para todos. Sakura estava ali para descobrir a verdade, e ela faria isso.

— Hinata, até onde vai a sua verdade nessa história toda?

"Toda cidade estava aterrorizada. O assassinato de Naruto logo era manchete de vários jornais de várias cidades daquele país. Mas a opinião de todos era a mesma, todos acreditavam que Naruto havia sido morto por inveja, mas não ignoravam o fato de talvez ter sido por rivalidade nos negócios. Na verdade, eles preferiam acreditar que toda aquela vida perfeita havia atraído pessoas que queriam acabar com o castelo que o Uzumaki construiu.

— Um corte na jugular, realmente uma morte rápida.

Hinata escutava atentamente enquanto o policial explicava para Sasuke e Sakura a causa da morte. Ela estava cansada, não havia dormido naquela madrugada, teve que prestar seu depoimento e ver o resultado dos exames. Os melhores amigos de Naruto também tiveram que prestar depoimento, afinal, todos eram suspeitos agora.

Não havia digitais no corpo. O assassino havia sido bem cuidadoso e esperto. Além de que o corpo só apresentava o corte, sem sinal de tortura e sem nenhum medicamento em seu organismo, o que só comprovava que ele havia sido pego de surpresa.

— Pelo jeito, o assassino pode ser uma mulher. Afinal, não teve confronto corpo a corpo, o que é obvio que se tivesse, uma mulher perderia. Por isso o assassino percebeu que seria mais fácil o pegar de surpresa e aplicar o golpe rapidamente. – O detetive Gaara anunciou enquanto desencostava da parede que havia permanecido calado.

Hinata quase teve o impulso de sorrir, o detetive Gaara era realmente impressionante.

— Ou um homem esperto poderia ter agido dessa forma, apenas para confundir os policiais. – Hinata soltou, atraindo a atenção de todos no recinto. Não pode evitar de olhar para baixo com as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Você tem razão, senhora Uzumaki.

Ela odiava quando a chamavam assim, ainda mais agora que estava viúva, mas se manteve imóvel, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, ela tinha noção que estava no meio de pessoas que sabiam ler perfeitamente expressões e qualquer gesto errado, poderia significar a sua morte. Gaara a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas depois, apenas suspirou e continuou.

— Nós vamos continuar entrevistando as outras pessoas que estavam na festa. O corpo não tem mais nada para ser examinado, então vocês já podem preparar o enterro para essa tarde se preferirem.

Sem dizer mais nada, eles apenas se despediram do policial e começaram a caminhar pelas ruas daquela cidade.

Uchiha Sasuke caminhava no meio daquelas duas mulheres. O empresário mais bonito do mundo dos negócios achou melhor levar as duas mulheres para almoçar e depois agiriam os assuntos do enterro. O moreno chamava atenção por onde passava, Naruto poderia até ser considerado melhor nos negócios do que Sasuke, mas o Uchiha sempre ganharia na beleza. De qualquer forma, ele continuava sendo o herdeiro da fortuna Uchiha.

Sakura mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas com o moreno. Ela era uma mulher muito inteligente, que havia conseguido conquistar o moreno. Seus cabelos rosas e olhos verdes também encantavam muitos por ai.

E Hinata, que seguia o casal com uma expressão vazia, se encontrava perdida em pensamentos. Ela se encontrava sem maquiagem, mas apenas com o vento balançando seu longo cabelo, já era o suficiente para fazer dela uma visão divina.

A princesinha Hyuuga, era de longe, uma mulher encantadora.

— Hinata, no que está pensando? – A voz do Uchiha a fez despertar, ela se virou e sorriu para aquele rosto que conhecia tão bem.

— É só que me decepciona, todos me veem apenas como um rosto bonito, que não tem mais nada além disso, muito menos inteligência.

— Talvez seja porque você nunca mostra para eles como você é verdadeiramente, o quanto você é inteligente. – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo, Hinata correspondeu o sorriso.

— É, talvez seja.

— É isso que você quer saber? Até onde vai a minha verdade? – A morena parecia inatingível – Por que eu deveria te contar?

— Você não era feliz – Sakura afirmou, enquanto observava os pássaros que voavam pelo céu azul – Eu sei que você não era, mas a sua felicidade, me custou caro. A sua felicidade, era o Sasuke não era?

(*) Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?

Quando você está confundindo minha mente

Olá! Essa é minha primeira longfic, então não sejam muito cruéis comigo haha

A partir do segundo capitulo Sasuke vai aparecer de verdade haha

Espero que tenham gostado. Criticas ou sugestões?


End file.
